Saints Row:Ascension
by GhostWriterConsortium
Summary: With the saints in control of Stillwater they will find the attention of a new enemy and a new city to conquer. saints Row the third novelization M!boss X Shaundi Crappy summary but it will be better than it sounds. Will take all forms of reviews as along as there is no outright hatred. Chp 1-3 are intro. will follow the story with some changes to suit the story i'm trying to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have redone a lot of my story and now have a beta and will be re uploading my chapters as they come back from my beta. I would like to thank Lady Wesker for betaing my story and hopefully will help to make this a better story. thanks to all of you who continue to read my story and have followed my story. I am now able to write more and will be posting my chapter at a more steady pace.**

**Thanks and drop a review on your way out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights are property of there respective companies  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The light rain that had started to fall during the drive back to the penthouse had turned into a full on storm. Marcus had parked his car and was waiting for the elevator to stop at his floor. He had been preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that the elevator doors had been open for sometime. Entering his penthouse, he takes off his jacket and throws it away to the side. He approaches the bar to grab a bottle of alcohol that will help him quiet his thoughts.

The whole drive back from the days events caused Marcus to think about his life, Julius's words still echoed in his head.

_**"you ain't never gonna change"**_

_**"I sound like someone who isn't a sociopath"**_

At first he didn't give a shit what he had to say but it made him think of the things he's done in his life. He didn't have a problem with the people he's killed but its the ones that have died because of him that have weighted so heavily on his thoughts tonight.

Distracted from his thoughts by his phone he looked at the caller it was pierce. Probably wondering where he was but he ignored the call. He had no wish to talk to anyone at the moment.

Sitting on the couch in the main room he poured himself a drink while staring out at the storm raging outside. The sound of thunder and the occasional flash of lighting which seemed to light the night sky. The soft pounding of the rain against the large glass windows before him seemed almost calming but it didn't help him.

Hearing his phone ring again this time from Gat. He ignored his call as well "not now, fuck!" finally having enough he threw his phone across the room.

Finally alone with his thoughts he got up from the couch and walked up to a large painting hanging behind the bar. He felt along the right side and flicked a small switch, causing the painting to slide to the left to show a hidden safe.

Entering the key code for the vault and opening it to retrieve a small wooden box from the back.

With the box in hand he returned to the couch and began to go through its contents. The box contained pictures and mementos of his life and the ghosts that he carried with him. Coming across a picture of carols he was reminded of badly he felt for the kid. He had a good head on his shoulders and would've made a good saint. But Marcus couldn't help but feel responsible some how for his death maybe if had accepted Mareos deal... no Carlos knew what he was getting into.

Continuing to look through the pictures he found an old photo of Lin and her car, she did love that car. The memory of the day she died was still vivid as ever both of them being thrown into the trunk of a car, each receiving two shots before the car was pushed into the water. Marcus found him self feeling the two small scars from the bullet wounds on the right side of his chest he was lucky Lin wasn't.

The last picture was one he had not seen in a long time. Taken from a time when he had actually thought he had found peace in his life. He studied the picture of the dark-haired brunette turning it over and reading the note on the back. - _"with you always" Fi._

Before he could put the box away again he heard the buzzer ring and went to the door to see who it was.

"who is it" he said calmly while making sure the gun he kept by the door was within reach.

"Its Shaundi open up" Marcus was surprised he had not expected Shaundi to show up at this time a night. He was even more surprised at how she knew he was home. Setting the gun down he opened the door

"Shaundi what ar-" Marcus was cut off by the shock of the sight before him. Shaundi was not the same anymore she had changed her appearance.

Gone were the dreadlocks and hippie style she always wore and in its place was the look of a new and fashion savvy person. She wore a dark jacket with a purple top and tight purple pants and heels. Her hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. which seemed to highlight her crystal blue eyes.

"You gonna let me in or just stand there and stare." Shaundi said shaking him from his thoughts.

"I uh.. ya..uh come in" Marcus struggled to say as he was still fixated on her new appearance. But stepped aside for her to enter.

"Were have you been all day you took off and no one knew were you went." she said as she walked into the penthouse looking around at the layout of the place.

"I had something to take care of, more importantly what happened to you because... wow" he said following Shaundi into the main room

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said as she gave a small smile over her shoulder and continued towards the couch to sit.

"Want something to drink." Marcus asked

"I'll just have a water." she answered as she noticed the small wooden box and photos sitting on the table in front of her.

Shaundi's new look was surprising to him he would never had guessed she cleaned up so nicely, He had nothing against her old look but it didn't seem to suit her.

Marcus returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water but stopped in his tracks as he saw Shaundi going through the small box.

"What the hell are you doing" he said in an angry tone looking straight at her. Shaundi only looked at Marcus with a surprised look but was drawn to the photos again.

"I didn't know you kept pictures of the saints." she said still going through the small pile of pictures.

"Ya well I didn't know you went through other people's personal shit." he replied while moving towards the box and quickly gathering its contents and closing it.

Shaundi was surprised that he kept things like this but then again she didn't really know him that well the only one who knew his first name was Gat and he didn't talk much either.

"There not just photos, all the people in those photos are dead." he said in a quiet voice while he just sat down and handed Shaundi her water

She immediately felt like an idiot for treating the situation so casually. She just figured that it was some weird hobby of his. She was silent for a time not sure what to say or do

"I didn't know" she whispered as she stared at the floor.

"It's alright I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Marcus said looking at her. And was again reminded of her new look and how it suited her very well but those thoughts were pushed back when she spoke again.

"Why do you keep the photos."she asked

"Because they remind me of the things I've done wrong in my life the things I've lost." Marcus said as he reached for his drink and downed what was left.

Marcus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Setting his glass down with a sigh he grabbed the box and opened it. And grabbed sliver coin and handed it to Shaundi.

"What's this?" she asked turning it over in her hand. Noticing the detail of the old worn coin, It looked old almost like an old silver piece that coin collectors looked for. It had intricate detail on one side and a clover on the other.

"This coin is one of the first things given to me by a man I grew to respect and think of like a father." Marcus said as he stared out the window getting lost in his memories again.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he turned to her again. Seeing the look on her face that showed she was waiting for him to continue.

"I was only 18 when I was taken in by a man named Decklan he was an arms dealer and I made the mistake of trying to lift his wallet. He was impressed with my skill so he took me in and gave me a job and eventually brought me into his crew."

Shaundi listened to his story while deciding to drink what he was having pouring her self a drink while continuing to listen.

"so how did you end up here." She asked setting her glass on the table.

"I'm originally from England. I was six when my parents were killed in a bombing. When I turned eighteen I left the orphanage and went Ireland and fell in with a shady bunch."

Shaundi had a shocked look on her face but that was to be expected though not many people knew were he was from even Gat didn't know the full story. She picked up the photo of the woman and looked at it before asking.

"so who is she?" not sure she would get an answer. Wasn't even sure she wanted to know since she had grown fond of the man sitting next to her, over the last few months it started as harmless banter and flirting but. Then she began to think that maybe it was more But was afraid to act on her feelings.

"When I went to Ireland and fell in with Decklan's group of arms dealers that found it useful to recruit people that had no real ties to keep them in one place. They made a fortune running and selling guns to anyone who had the money to pay for them. It was good work for a while, another guy that joined about the same time i did. His name was Devon McBride we were like brothers. We were in Belfast making a deal with a group of smugglers. I was walking back to the hotel we were staying at and that's when I first met her." Marcus said as he looked at the picture one last time.

"Her name was Fiona. She worked at this little café just off the hotel. She had intrigued me so the next day I decide to go to the café to talk with her. We hit it off she had the most amazing smile..." Marcus trailed off getting lost in his memories.

"So she stay behind when you came here." Shaundi asked with a slight sting of jealousy she knew it was foolish to feel jealous for something like that but now she was more curious than before.

"Uh...no look I don't much like talking about it alright... it's in the past." he replied as he got up and walked over to the window and stared out into the blackness of the storm outside.

"Alright touchy subject I get it." Shaundi said as she got up to leave "look its clear you want to be alone I'll just leave." she got up and started for the door

"Why do you want to know all this anyway." He asked. Shaundi stopped in her tracks neither one turning to look at each other. Shaundi suddenly felt surprised by the question but was reluctant to answer because even she wasn't sure why she was want to know more about him. Trying to find an answer to his question but finding none. Shaundi turned to face him still staring out the window. "because I wanted to know you better is it that hard to open up boss?" she asked waiting for him to answer.

"Ten years ago I was planning on leaving the group I was working for and get out of the life and be with her. but no one leaves, they don't take to their employees just up and walking out, I told Decklan I was done and that I was walking. It was almost morning by the time I made it to her apartment as I approached her door I noticed the door was open. I went to find her when I did, I found her lying in her own blood in the living room. They must have called the police because the next thing I knew was the cops showing up and arresting me for her murder. I was able to buy my way out before i got sentenced. So once I got out I bought a one way ticket here and haven't looked back since." Marcus said as he finished the last of his drink and turned to look at Shaundi who did nothing but sit there.

Shaundi was shocked at the story that she had just heard. She could only feel like an idiot for forcing him to tell her. She felt great deal of sympathy for him all of a sudden and here she was thinking he had no problem with losing people.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." She was cut off by him laughing to him self.

"Ha..you know you're the first person that I've told that to" he said as he returned to the couch to sit.

Shaundi returned to sit next to him as she continued to listen to him.

"Your the first person that has wanted to know." he said as he glanced at her.

Marcus was fighting the sea of emotions that was threatening to break free it had be a long time since he had talked about his past. Getting all of it out seemed to lift the constant weight of his past and it was then that he realized that maybe it was time to move on and look forward.

Shaundi was trying to find the words to respond but was entranced at the sight of the leader of the saints showing his softer side.

"I..uh i'm sorry I just didn't know you had this side to you or that kind of past." she said as she straightened slightly, trying to regain some sense of causality.

"Ha, I know right bad ass leader of the saints has a soft side. I know what the others think about me Shaundi I hear the talk." he said as he turned more to face her fully. "Most people just assume that I'm crazy or that I'm a cold bastard, In truth it's just something I got use to and now I don't realize I do it anymore so I just accept it. I keep people at a distance for a reason i see to many ghosts these days." he said looking out the window again.

Shaundi knew that most of the gang were afraid of crossing the boss and that he always did seem to project this aura of coldness around people.

"I never thought that way about you. The day you came to my place and recruited me into the saints I could tell that there was some thing about you, that you some how weren't exactly what the stories I heard about you lead most people to believe."

Marcus was slightly taken aback by her words he looked her in the eyes and could tell that she was not just trying to make him feel better but in fact believed what she had told him. He had known for sometime that she had feelings for him, not that she would admit it but she cared about him and he was trying to ignore the feelings he had for her but when he was around her he felt more complete. Since leaving Ireland all those years ago now was the first time he felt like he could finally get close to someone again. But was it the right thing to do, would she eventually end up another picture in his box of memories.

"what?" she said drawing him from his thoughts as Marcus realized he had stared at her the whole time.

Marcus just shrugged "nothing" he said as he looked at his drink

Looking at the time she decided it was time to go home

"I should go, thanks for telling me and I'm sorry if I pried I didn't mean to."

"Its alright you're the first one I've told that story to I had almost forgotten" Marcus stood to see her out as she walked past him he could smell her strawberry scented hair and in one moment he did something he never thought he would do

before Shaundi could make her way to the door she felt Marcus stop her by grabbing her arm and quickly turn her around before she could respond she felt his lips seal to hers and was shocked at the sudden turn of events and for the moment was lost in the haze that her mind had become.

Marcus felt her soft lips as he kissed her deeply and when they broke they stared at each other for a moment before he tried to apologize

"i'm sorry I don't know what that was" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to end the awkward silence that had now filled the room.

Shaundi recovered from the shock and looked at him before turning and making a quick exit

"i need to go ill talk to you later" and with that she was gone and Marcus just stood there trying to figure out what had come over him. But couldn't help at feeling as if what he had done felt right he could tell she didn't mind it either could it be she felt the same...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saints Hideout**

All day the saints had been busy talking with different companies and production studios about promoting their brand. Pierce was trying to promote his music career while Marcus and Gat were in talks with the new head of Ultor.

"Let me get this straight you want us to join with... you" came the response from a surprised Marcus. He and Gat had been in the office of the hideout with the new head of Ultor Eric Gryphon and he was presenting the proposal of the saints and Ultor joining together with Ultor promoting the saints brand and turning them from a small time gang into a powerful organization.

"Whats the big deal you sign a few papers do a couple of ads maybe a movie or two and make lots of money whats not to love" Gryphon said with a wide grin. True Ultor had tried to kill them, but that was in the past and it was time for new direction.

"Ya, no offense but you gotta be fucken crazy" Gat said in agreement with Marcus who was glancing at him "look I say we just kill this bitch and be done with it" Gat's threat seemed to cause Gryphon to squirm in his seat but before he could reply Marcus spoke.

"look I'm not deciding anything yet i'll think about your proposal Gryphon now if you don't mind I got shit to do.

"That's all I ask I'll be in touch" gryphon stated and got up to leave and took the elevator.

"I think we should take his offer, it's a good way to make more money and we would become more widely known." Marcus said to Gat who just looked unsatisfied with the idea.

"whatever man but this will come back to bite us you watch. I'm gonna go hit up the strip club you coming." Marcus just looked out at the other saints and turned to answer.

"Nah i'm gonna stay here and relax" Gat left leaving Marcus to himself for most of the day, he had wondered where Shaundi had been since she hadn't been seen all day. He suspected she was avoiding him. Granted what happened last night was sudden and ended awkwardly but he had hoped they could talk about it so she would understand. But before he could think further on that problem pierce walked in "Hey boss you gotta check out this new TV show downstairs its crazy its got all these mascots that kill each other its some crazy shit"

"sure why not" Marcus said as he followed Pierce downstairs.

Shaundi had been avoiding the others all day and was sitting on a bench by TnA were she gave the boss the bomb to breakout Laura. Her mind had been running circles all day about what had happened last night her immediate reaction was shock, but later that night after she had gotten home she just sat and wondered if the feelings she had been having for him the last month or so were real or just some crush of the moment. She had to admit she was a little intimidated by him at first. She had heard the stories that Gat often told the others. But after seeing how he reacted after Carlos was killed and Aisha's death she could tell he cared about his friends and that he wasn't the ice-cold killer that everyone portrayed him to be.

She looked at her phone and noticed she had five missed calls with a sigh she got up and walked to her car. It was time she talked to him and settled what was between them once and for all.

**_Marcus's Penthouse_**

Marcus had been sitting on his couch going over the deal that Ultor and Gryphon presented to him. He was about to go to bed when he heard the buzzer from his door and already knowing who it would be he opened the door and stood there looking at a completely drenched Shaundi it had been raining hard again and he wondered how long she had been out in the rain her hair was a mess and her clothes clung to her body and for moment he was unable to think but quickly stepped aside and let her enter.

She walked towards the large windows and studied the rain as it fell down the glass.

The boss gave her a puzzled look "you okay" he asked not sure what else to say.

"ya, I've just had a lot on my mind today is all." she said He had already figured what was on her mind. Marcus just watched her for a moment and decided to break the silence.

"so I take it your here for a reason" he asked but got no reply as she just stared out at the rain filled darkness."you know why I'm here, we need to talk" She said finally turning to look at him.

"right I figured you'd want to talk, look I don't know what that was i-"

"was it real?" she asked suddenly cutting him off.

"Was what real?" Marcus replied suddenly lost.

"was it real or was it just an act of the moment" she asked moving to the couch

sighing Marcus joined her on the couch and turned to face her fully before answering

Marcus was unsure of what to say he had accepted the fact that it was probably just a one time thing but he never expected this.

"well aren't you going to say anything" she said fearing that she was making a mistake.

"i.. uh" Marcus was at a loss for words. Shaundi figured she should leave before she further embarrassed herself, she stood and turned to leave. "wait" he said as he stood in her path. And they returned to the couch.

"I think that what happened last night was something that I had not felt in a long time... when Fi died I never really saw myself going down that road again but." he looked up into her eyes. "now I think I can" he said in a quiet voice.

Shaundi felt like she was trying to force an answer out of him but she needed to hear the words so she would know once and for all that what she was feeling was real.

The boss hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him they sat there for a moment staring into each others eyes trying to read the others thoughts. He then moved closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. and in that moment Shaundi knew that what she was feeling was right and she pressed into the kiss further deepening it until the need for air became priority.

"wow" he said as he tried to get a handle on his breathing and scattered thoughts.

Finally their desires and emotions took over she moved to straddle him Arms braced around his neck, she lifted herself closer to him, her body replying with the same readiness he obviously felt. It soon became hard to catch their breath and she felt his deep reluctance as Marcus broke off the kiss. As he moved his hands to grab her waist, bringing them more snugly together before claiming her mouth again. His tongue slid smoothly against hers, exploring every bit of her mouth. gradually she began to feel his growing erection pressing out the fabric of his pants, pushing against her sex in a promise of things to come. She ground against him experimentally and was rewarded by a moan that reverberated through their mouths and a further hardening of his member. Taking that for encouragement, she started moving rhythmically, kneading her lower body against his, reveling in the growing pressure. alternating between running his hands up and down the length of her back and squeezing her soft curves. he grasped the hem of her tank-top to remove it revealing her lace clad cleavage. Before she could react Marcus had picked her up from his sitting position and proceeded to carry her up stairs to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom he set her down on the bed and quickly pulled off his shirt joining her once more on the bed she sat atop him once more. were She assisted him in snapping off the straps of her bra and tossing it aside before cupping her own breasts, ready for his ministrations.

He responded by burying his face into her cleavage, running his stubble-roughened cheeks against the soft skin while his fingers reached to squeeze her already-hardened nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. When he finally clamped down on her left nipple with his mouth, sucking hard on it, she felt as though she could come from the sensation alone. He brought his arms around her waist, arching her back as he rubbed his face against her neck, his tongue darting to lick the shallow depression where her clavicles met. She ran her hand through his hair, clutching it in fistfuls when he returned a hand to tend to her breast, his callused fingers making circles around the sensitized nipple, giving it a slow squeeze now and then.

She clambered off to help him remove his pants. His deep sigh was almost comical as his length finally sprung free, but just as she'd intended, his attention was soon riveted by the sight of her removing the rest of her clothing at an angle that left no doubt about how much she was ready for him. she traced an idle finger downwards before grasping the base of his shaft in a firm grip. He drew an audible breath at the contact and then relaxed.

The length of it was hot to touch and she could feel the throbbing beneath her fingers that belied her assertion. She tried not to laugh again as his expression came to mind while she ran her hand along the smooth skin until she reached the tip. Lowering her head, she placed her mouth over it.

"Oh, fuck!"

She began taking in as much of his length as she could, swirling her tongue around it. Gradually, she felt his fingers thread gently through her hair as she slid her lips up and down the expanse. A low guttural moan resounded deep within his throat and beneath her tongue, she could feel him harden a little more. She smiled her satisfaction around a mouthful of him. Leaning forward, she gave him a tender kiss, before climbing back onto his lap again, her eyes staying on his the whole time as she slowly eased herself onto his length.

They shared a tentative smile when he was as deep as possible within her. The feel of him inside her, stretching her passage was exquisite, but more importantly, it brought on a sense of completion, like the sealing of an unspoken pact. she flexed her knees and began moving. Slowly at first and then gathering speed, she focused on the feel of his length almost sliding out of her before she drove herself down on him again. Continuing their rhythm Marcus sat up and gave another searing kiss before he flipped them over so he was now above her. they resumed their pace as she drew his head close before tucking it against her neck, saying with that what failed for her as words. Against her, she felt Marcus's chest heave deeply as he savored their intimacy.

Their bodies were soon slick with sweat rubbing against each other, and their breathing a quick and harsh synchrony. She was quickly approaching her release. She climaxed with a shuddering moan, her inner muscles spamming convulsively around his length. He followed soon after, his whole body stiffening with a jolt that held true until he emptied himself within her. They clung on to each other for support before finally disengaging to collapse tiredly on the bed before sleep finally claimed them.


End file.
